


Pumpkin Spice

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Halloween, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: With eyebrows deeply furrowed, Sebastian raised a single hand, caressing his lover's velvety cheek as a faint purr rumbled against his palm. "Ciel? You aren't usually awake at this hour, what's wrong?"The dim light made the blush rising to Ciel's cheeks  nearly indiscernible, however, a quiet grumble from his protruding belly made it visibly darken. "I'm hungry…"
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret my decision to stay up late to finish this. ~ Written for Sebaciel Halloween Week - Day 4: Devil's Brew ~

Sebastian awoke to the delicate prod of fingers upon his left shoulder. His first instinct was to ignore it--on occasion, Ciel would shift to resettle into the cozy nest they shared and unintentionally poke him in the process of getting comfortable. The bedroom was still pitch black, save for the sliver of moonlight filtering in through the crack in the drapes; the time blinking on the bedside alarm clock revealed that it was a mere hour past midnight. It was far too early for his mate to be truly awake, especially considering his uncanny habit of sleeping like the dead.

Without a glance at Ciel's supine form, Sebastian curled the young man closer, careful not to disturb the pillow tucked beneath the boy's back as he held him.

With the arrival of his pregnancy's sixth month, the dreaded backaches the omega read about had begun, leaving Ciel to eagerly jump at any opportunity to lessen the soreness residing at the base of his spine. After three nights of lost sleep and hour-long massages, Sebastian had brought home a soft body-pillow to help ease the strain on his back as he slept, and it had scarcely left the boy's side ever since.

With a tired smile, the alpha allowed himself to begin drifting off once more. However, just as he had almost managed to fall back asleep, another brush over his arm had his eyes fluttering open once more. Only this time, he immediately caught sight of two wide, mismatched eyes gazing up at him from the mess of cushions and blankets they called their own.

With eyebrows deeply furrowed, Sebastian raised a single hand, caressing his lover's velvety cheek as a faint purr rumbled against his palm. "Ciel? You aren't usually awake at this hour, what's wrong?"

The dim light made the blush rising to Ciel's cheeks nearly indiscernible, however, a quiet grumble from his protruding belly made it visibly darken. "I'm hungry…"

"Ah, I see," Sebastian chuckled, fondness light in his tone as he nuzzled into the sea of silken slate. "That can be easily remedied. What is it that you're craving?"

Ciel's eyes lit up hopefully as he pushed himself into an upright position, hand instinctively falling upon his small bump as he leaned back against the headboard. He was instantly hugged to his mate's side when he next spoke, Sebastian's larger palm coming to rest atop his own. "Pumpkin. Absolutely anything pumpkin."

"We don't have anything pumpkin, I'm afraid. The store I went to earlier only had pie, and I know you aren't very fond of it, or I would have gotten you something then," Sebastian sighed, pondering what could be done whilst noting the disappointment written clear across Ciel's features. With a placating sound reverberating in his chest, he quickly made his decision. "If you can hold out for a few minutes, I'll go out and pick something up, love."

With a frustrated groan, Ciel shook his head and curled closer to his current source of warmth. It seemed that Sebastian's body heat was the only thing that could fend off the brisk autumn chill that managed to nip at his thin fingers and love-bitten nape even in the comfort of their flat. He refused to give up that comfort, no matter how urgently his stomach grumbled in dire need of the seasonal snack he'd begun to crave on a near-daily basis. "No, that's alright. I thought we still had some pumpkin cookies left… Don't go to so much trouble on my behalf, I can wait until morning," Another rumble belied his claim, causing the omega's expression to grow considerably more annoyed.

Sebastian couldn't withhold a laugh, earning him a well-deserved glare. "I'm not entirely sure that's true, your body seems rather insistent," he teased, reaching out to draw the thickest blanket from the end of the bed. Once in hand, he draped the thick wool around Ciel's shoulders to keep him from getting chilled, gliding his wrist along its surface thrice to freshen his own lingering scent. He slipped out of bed before his mate could pull him back with more excuses to prevent him from leaving. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Once I'm back, I'll make some herbal tea to go with your snack; it will help you sleep."

"Very well, just don't take too long." Reluctantly coiling the blanket closer, Ciel could only roll his eyes at his husband's stubbornness. Though he would never admit it, it was a trait he was rather fond of--even if it was most troublesome when it involved Sebastian relenting precious rest in favor of a midnight pumpkin excursion. Though a fraction of guilt gnawed at his heart for waking his alpha to begin with, he planned to make it up to him in the morning. He had a few tricks up his sleeve…

Ten minutes ticked away before the door to their flat clicked open, the familiar fall of footsteps in the kitchen leading Ciel to abandon their cozy nest in favour of seeing what Sebastian had procured from the shop down the street. He didn't fully abandon his comfort, however, leaving his favourite candy corn adorned blanket draped around his shoulders as his bare feet met the cold kitchen tiles.

Coming to a halt beside Sebastian, the young man eagerly peered into the small bag on the counter as his husband worked to remove its contents. Rather than a package of pre-baked cookies or pumpkin rolls, there sat a box and an all too familiar tub of cream cheese icing. He found a frown twisting his lips unbidden. Sebastian had gone out for something they couldn't even bake until morning? "Ah, cupcakes," he murmured, closely studying the box as if doing so would make his desired snack magically appear before him.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. I'm baking them tonight," Sebastian chuckled, eyes knowing as he caught the disappointment that momentarily flashed across his husband's features. 

Unable to resist the ever-present urge to hold his mate close, he wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist as he looked over the simple recipe on the back of the box, fingers just grazing the edge of his omega's small bump. "I think you'll enjoy them more than the other pumpkin flavoured things they had. Besides, this way we can also take half of them to your brother's Halloween party tomorrow night if you'd like. After we decorate them, of course."

Blinking owlishly at his mate, Ciel leaned into his sweater-clad chest as he stifled a yawn, "Are you sure you don't mind doing this so late?" A faint shiver coursed through his slight form and he shuffled in an attempt to keep his feet from fully touching the tiles, deeply regretting his decision to venture into the kitchen without donning his favourite wool socks first.

Upon noticing the goosebumps rising on what little skin his lover left exposed, Sebastian easily scooped him up from the icy floor, holding him close to keep him from growing any more chilled than he already was. "I'm sure, love. We don't have any plans until tomorrow night, so we can sleep in for as long as we'd like to make up for staying up later."

Briefly abandoning the box cake mix, Sebastian journeyed into the sitting room to swipe a fleece blanket from the back of the couch before returning to the kitchen. He lowered Ciel to his feet for a moment as he folded the blanket on the edge of the cold granite countertop.

With an understanding sound, Ciel hopped onto the counter before he could be lifted once more, easily settling into his perch atop the hard surface. "I suppose you're right. I, for one, certainly don't plan on leaving bed until noon." As he idly swung his legs, he watched Sebastian carefully read over the list of ingredients on the back of the box. Though his husband clearly wasn't vexed over the late night baking, a twinge of regret still stung in his chest for causing him to go to so much trouble over a late-night craving. "I don't mind helping if there's anything in particular you want me to do," he offered, only to be turned down immediately.

"No need, all I have to do is mix a few things," Sebastian assured, already cracking an egg over a large mixing bowl. It took less than five minutes for him to blend all of the ingredients together and pour the batter into the cupcake molds, and even less time for him to place them in the oven and clean up the minimal mess he left behind.

Standing in front of his omega, the alpha nuzzled into the mating mark on Ciel's neck and looped his arms around the boy's waist. Thin legs curled around his hips and he inhaled slowly to bask in the contented scent flooding the room, pressing a kiss to his husband's pale throat as a purr rumbled from that small chest. "The bed is more comfortable if you'd rather wait there until they're ready. I hardly think sitting here will help with your backache."

"Mm… Only if you come with me," Ciel mumbled, lips finding purchase on Sebastian's temple. One hand gripped the back of his alpha's sweater while the other cupped his cheek, caressing along the sharp line of his jaw as a stir of movement from within drew Ciel's eyes to his slight bump.

"Would you miss me if I didn't?" Sebastian asked, his left palm drifting from Ciel's back to his stomach. He chuckled upon feeling the shifting beneath his long fingers, and rubbed calming circles along the omega's protruding belly, soothing both their active pup and his sleepy mate in the process. He'd found it hard to believe that they had conceived in the beginning, despite all the signs being there. But now, with his mate's bump steadily growing and the gentle fluttering from within it, there was no denying that it was real. So very real. It was a thought that never failed to leave him breathless.

When the ticklish movements grew more tranquil, Ciel was unable to resist the tender expression marring his mate's beguiling features. With determination, he leaned forward to bestow a kiss as light as that of a butterfly's to Sebastian smiling lips, reveling in the softness of the halcyon moment before retreating with a playful smirk plucking at his lips. With a decidedly teasing lilt in his voice, he chuckled. "It's not that. You see… You're as warm as a sauna and it's quite nice with it being so cold. I always knew I would find a use for you someday."

"Ah, I see how it is, you little imp," Sebastian sighed, eyes alight with mischief despite his dry tone. His fingers ghosted over Ciel's left side, where he knew him to be the most ticklish, and he delighted in the displeased whine the action earned before he was hastily swatted away. "If that's how it is, then I suppose I shall just give the cupcakes to Soma and Agni, I'm sure they'll love them."

"We both know that you wouldn't do that," Ciel accused mildly, void of protests as he was hefted into wool-hugged arms and carried back to their lavishly furnished bedroom. He eagerly pulled Sebastian onto the mattress the second he was placed in the center of his nest, wordlessly urging the alpha to join him in lounging among the heap of cotton, fleece, and pillows. To the omega's satisfaction, Sebastian accepted his offer and laid alongside him, pulling the plush comforter and silken sheets to their shoulders, before reaching out again--this time, it was wrap Ciel in his arms.

Sebastian hummed a quiet sound of acknowledgment, allowing his legs to tangle with those of his lover. One of his hands rose to rest betwixt Ciel's shoulder blades while the other laid upon the small of his back, both stroking in languid motions to keep at bay the pains that had plagued him earlier in the evening. "Don't be so sure," he teased, reveling in the amused smile that followed after--tugging at his mate's lips in the most darling way.

Falling into a comfortable silence, the time spent in each other's embrace passed by quickly. A half hour went by in the blink of an eye, and soon, the beeping of the oven sounded from across the hall, garnering both males' attention.

"Stay here, I'll bring you one once I ice them," Sebastian said, reluctantly parting from Ciel to remove the baked goods from the oven before they had a chance to burn. Just as promised, he returned five minutes later with a plate in hand, balancing a single, expertly iced cupcake atop it, the swirled icing upon it decorated with a lone piece of candy corn.

In his other hand, he carried a cup of herbal chai that he placed upon the nightstand before sliding into bed, nestling against the headboard where Ciel instantly joined him. He held out the plate as if it were a peace-offering rather than a gift, watching fondly as the boy eagerly plucked his sweet snack from the plate and immediately brought it to his lips. The moan that parted his omega's icing-dotted lips was more than enough to prove that it was exactly what he'd been yearning for.

By the time Ciel finished the cinnamon-spiced dessert and pleasantly aromatic tea, he felt sufficiently warmed both inside and out. The taste of ambrosial pumpkin lingered heavily upon his tongue, and his eyes had begun to droop. With his craving sufficiently appeased, the fatigue from staying up to such late hour began to fully set in, and he couldn't restrain himself from slumping against his watchful alpha. "Mm, Sebastian… Thank you for the cupcakes and tea, they were simply _divine_ ," he whispered, nuzzling into his mate's shoulder with a tired snuffle. "I'll think of a way to properly thank you tomorrow."

"There's no need to do that, Ciel. I take great joy in being able to take care of you this way, especially after all that you've done for me over the years," Sebastian placated, easing Ciel into a more reclined position without jostling him or relenting his hold. "You must be terribly tired. You should get some rest, love."

"Very well, but mark my words, I'll think of something. You can't stop me..." the omega grumbled stubbornly. He nosed just beneath Sebastian's throat as tranquility wrapped itself around him like the softest of blankets, and his eyelashes began to bat rapidly until he finally gave in and allowed his eyes to fall shut.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sebastian chimed, watching as lapis and ametrine irises were shrouded by thick, sable lashes, and the rise and fall of his mate's chest grew slower, deeper. With an upwards curl of his lips, Sebastian's own eyes closed. And though, darkness drowned out the beautifully moonlit form of his husband, it didn't mask his honeyed scent or his lulling warmth. Those both remained even as slumber claimed the two lovers.

And as the stars glimmered from the skies outside of their bedroom window and the moon rose higher, they remained as they were--wrapped in the coziest blankets they possessed and held protectively in the arms of the one they loved most; safe, warm, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
